vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunha Sogiita
Summary Sogiita Gunha (削板 軍覇, Sogīta Gunha) is the 7th ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City and the most powerful Gemstone esper. Despite being a Level 5, the underlying nature of his ability is unknown and defies the understanding of Academy City, despite the best efforts of their scientists to determine its mechanics. His rank as the 7th may not be reflective of his true capabilities since no one truly understands his powers, an idea supported by some of his fights in the series. Gunha is always leaving class and patrolling Academy City to stop injustices around the city, so while he hasn't participated in many of the main events of the series, he has wandered into some important incidents and has gotten into fights with some important characters of the series. He managed to hold his own against Misaka Mikoto's attacks in a friendly challenge where both of them held back; tried to fight Ollerus when he came to Academy City to give a message to their leaders by defeating some Misaka Sisters and he also helped Kamijou Touma fight an out of control Mikoto in the middle of her forced evolution into a Level 6. Additionally, he took part in the Agitate Halation incident like the other Level 5s. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Sogiita Gunha, #7 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Level 5 Esper, Gemstone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinetic Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly higher; he can stop bleeding and repair broken bones and he wasn't inconvenienced by being shot and stabbed in the heart), Pseudo-Telekinesis, limited Air Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Voice Amplification, creates colored explosions, Defies certain laws of physics when appropriate (i.e. punched lightning to the ground), limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), resistance to pain, resistance to Mind Manipulation (Broke out of Mental Out), Extrasensory Perception (Can see and detect energies) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (As a Level 5 he is superior to Kiyama Harumi's Level 4 abilities, matched Mikoto's Iron Sand manipulation during her Level 6 Shift) Speed: Supersonic (Stated to move at least two times as fast as the speed of sound, caught Mikoto's non-serious Railgun with his teeth with seeming indifference) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and close combat speed (Halted Level 6 Shift Misaka's electrical attacks at close range rather casually (Mach 292.764, by scaling upwards 2.89 times, given that we use an average lightning speed of 440,000 ms/s)) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Mikoto states he feels a lot sturdier than a tank, she attacked him with various Iron Sand attacks, tanked some non-lightning attacks from Level 6 Shift Mikoto, and should be able to handle his own strength), likely Large Mountain level with Aurora Guard (He tanked Level 6 Shift Mikoto's lightning) Stamina: Extremely High (Continued to fight Mikoto during her Level 6 Shift despite being forced to withstand all of her lightning strikes to clear a path of Touma, managed to stay conscious after Ollerus attacked him twice semi-seriously) Range: Standard melee range, more than ten meters with Amazing Punch Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average, as a Level 5 he should theoretically be doing the calculations for his powers, even if such calculations are subconscious. However, due to the nonsensical nature of his powers as well as his below-average logic along with his delusions of being a superhero, this isn't used much. However, he is a capable street brawler and has knowledge of Academy City's laws, chastising Mikoto for stealing arcade coins and for utilizing her powers to get free drinks from a certain vending machine. Weaknesses: Gunha has a strict code of honor and dislikes cowardly tactics or ambush attacks, he has a tendency to announce and telegraph most of his attacks. He is also very loud, making stealth impossible (by constantly yelling "GUTS!"). Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Amazing Punch:' Gunha delivers a punch which hits the opponent with a mysterious force from a distance. He has used some variations of this attack, adding to the name words like "Super", "Ultra", "Giga" or "Hyper" (or several of them at the same time), but Yokosuna, a Level 0 who is constantly challenging Gunha and has tanked several of Gunha's Amazing Punches over their numerous duels, states the Super Amazing Punch doesn't get any stronger than his regular Amazing Punch, so it's very likely that the words added are just part of Gunha's superhero delusions and don't relate to the actual strength of the attack. Gunha initially believed that to use the Amazing Punch he was creating an unstable wall of psychokinesis in front of him and destroying it with a stimulus provided by his own fist, causing it to send an explosive after-effect at long distance; naming this phenomenon Attack Crash (念動砲弾 Nendō Hōdan (Atakku Kurasshu), lit. "Telekinesis Cannonball"). However, his friend Yabumi, having psychokinesis as his chosen field of study, stated that just applying a stimulus to a field of psychokinetic power couldn't have that kind of reaction and that it couldn't possibly be the real explanation, so the exact mechanics of this attack are unknown. He is similarly able to produce an overwhelming blast of wind with a punch and once stopped several falling metal containers from crushing him just by raising his hands and blowing them upwards. *'Pressure Creation:' Creates a wall of "pressure" by taking a deep breath while in a martial arts stance. The barrier was powerful enough to restrain the lightning bolts generated by Misaka's Level 6 Shift. However, he experiences internal pain when the barriers are struck by a strong enough attack. *'Aurora Guard' (磁力戦線 Jiryoku Sensen (Ōrora Gādo), lit. "Magnetism Front"): Gunha claims that he can bring up a part of Earth's electromagnetic field by using "telekinesis" to act as a forcefield against electric attacks. The forcefield is powerful enough to protect him from Misaka Mikoto's most powerful lightning strikes. The defense is not perfect, and after tanking continuous electrical attacks from Mikoto he started to develop burns in his body, though he was indifferent to them. It was later stated that doing what he claimed he did was impossible, so the exact mechanics of how he can stop electric attacks are unknown. Gunha has an apparently stronger version of Aurora Guard that he used to defend himself from Mikoto's last lightning bolt during their friendly match, yelling Super Ultra Defense and covering himself in red, blue, yellow, and other color explosions. **'Amazing Punch Guard:' Gunha can cover his fist with the Aurora Guard, which allows him to punch and redirect electricity, as seen when he punched Mikoto's electricity to the ground. *'Pain Resistance:' Gunha appears to be indifferent to pain, which he claims it's a result of overcoming it with guts. All Gunha can feel is just a little prickly pain whether he's cut or pierced. He managed to catch Mikoto's Railgun at 30% output with his teeth without being hurt at all and being hit by Mikoto's lightning bolt only made him a bit numb before continuing to talk as if nothing had happened. Gunha also has a strange body structure which allows him to fight even when his vital organs are damaged (i.e. being shot or stabbed directly in the heart). *'Regeneration:' Through unknown means (he claims that it's because of his guts) he can stop himself from bleeding and set and repair broken bones. Getting shot or stabbed in the heart will be of little consequence to him, as he also can recover from that level of injury with ease. *'Voice Amplification:' Gunha can slow a fall or knockback opponents by shouting loudly enough, allowing him to get back on his feet and disorienting nearby bystanders after he was teleported upside-down by Kuroko. *'Explosion Creation:' Gunha's able to spontaneously generate multi-colored explosions behind his back like the ones used in tokusatsu shows. These explosions are able to knock nearby targets off their feet. *'Air Walk:' Gunha can walk through the air by repeatedly kicking off the air itself. Gallery 02 171824-0.jpg|OVERCOME EVERYTHING WITH GUTS!!! Gunhavsollerus.jpg|Gunha vs Ollerus Gunhacharacterdesign.jpg|Character design for Volume SS2, by Kiyotaka Haimura Others Notable Victories: ''' Arthur Boyle (Enen no Shouboutai) Arthur Boyle Profile (Speed was Equalized) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8